Can there be a happily ever after?
by curly-haired bookworm
Summary: my idea of what happend instead of New Moon. it may contain some new moon spoilers. sorry suck at summeries but don't let that scare you away.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but Stephenie Meyer owns both Twilight and New Moon.

Edward and I were inseparable at school. We saw each other whenever we could on the weekends since Charlie had put his foot down and banned dates during the week. I was just glad he hadn't banned me from seeing Edward at all. Tomorrow was Saturday so Edward was taking me to the field where they now played baseball. They had moved it from the field where we first met James, Laurent, and Veronica. They decided to change after I refused to watch their games because it scared me to go there after what happened. We were going to go just to talk, but I figured that since it was Edward that asked me to go, he probably had something else planned.

I left a note for Charlie saying that I was going out with Edward and would be back by noon. Then I left and we were off. I slept most of the way to the field, and Edward played some soft jazz to help me sleep. He understood why I was tired, because of course he watched me sleep. This had become a habit since I got back to Forks, he wanted to be close to me incase something happened. I doubted anything would, but it was comforting to know he was near. When we finally got there I was surprised that all he had planned was a chat. We talked until it started to get dark, and when I realized what time it was, I stopped Edward mid sentence and asked him what time it was.

He told me it was almost seven o'clock in the afternoon, and I freaked out saying I told Charlie that I would be back by noon. Edward sensed the urgency in my voice and slung me on his back and took of running. I had grown accustomed to this and we had no problem getting to his shinny Volvo. The speedometer reached 100 frighteningly fast. In no time we were at the hospital, because Edward had to talk to Carlisle, and reassure him that nothing had happened, and I was still alive. When we pulled up I noticed Charlie's cruiser parked in the lot, Edward noticed it too. As we ran into the hospital we were immediately spotted by Carlisle, who's beautiful eyes were filled with concern but quickly filled with relief.

Charlie spun around and immediately started walking toward us, with such an angry look on his face that I didn't know he could look so angry. He immediately fell on me demanding to know where I was. Edward and I took turns telling the adults what had happened. When we were done Charlie looked disgusted, " Bella, this is unacceptable! I'm sorry to have to do this, but as your parent I have to, you are now banned from seeing any of the Cullen family ever again. I'm sorry Dr. Cullen you are a wonderful man and this is nothing to do with anything you did, but this time your son has crossed the line. Come on Bella we have to go,"

"No! I'm not going, I refuse, all the Cullen's mean to much to me!" I sobbed.

"Bella go with your father. This is for the best, and you know why," Carlisle said sadly.

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open, to shocked to say anything. Charlie griped my wrist and pulled me out into the parking lot. I looked back over my shoulder at Edward and Carlisle. Tears blurred my vision as Charlie sat me down in the cruiser. Charlie got in and started the engine. I pressed my face against the window to see Edward as long as possible, but he eventually disappeared from sight. We rode home in silence. Sunday passed uneventfully. Finally it was Monday and I hoped Edward would be at school. Charlie was waiting downstairs when I came down for breakfast. " I am driving you to school, and you are not to see the Cullen's boy. Do you understand? You and I are going to talk to the school to get you pulled out and put in an all girls school in Port Angeles," Charlie asked.

As we pulled to the parking lot be hind the school, in Edward was standing talking to Emmit, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. When we pulled in they turned around, Edward's eyes were pools of sadness as Charlie took my arm and started pulling me toward the main office. I pulled away and ran toward Edward, I managed to get there and he and I embraced before Charlie came and pulled us apart. He threw Edward a dirty look, "I changed my mind you are not going to the all girl's school. You're going back to Florida. I'm calling Renée when we get home."

I started sobbing, "No! I'm staying with Edward! The only reason I stay in Forks is because of Edward. If I had never met Edward I wouldn't have stayed this long! You said yourself that you lived by yourself, and you don't need me to do the housework for you. If you forbid me to see Edward then believe me I won't be at home when you get there tonight." I managed to scream through my sobs.

By then a crowed that seemed to contain everyone at school was there. I froze when I saw Carlisle and Esme pushing through the crowd. Edward obviously 'heard' them coming so he watched them approach, he moved very fast and pulled me to his side. Charlie turned around and asked to speak to them, they moved off to the side of the school. Jess came and gently pulled me away from Edward. She led me to a picnic table, Edward, his brothers, and sisters followed. He sat down and pulled me on to his lap, I sobbed into his shoulder for a while, "Edward I don't want to leave you," I said.

"I won't let Charlie take you away from me. You know that, I love you Bella," he said very determinedly.

Just then our parents came over, Charlie looked quite shocked at me sitting on Edward's lap. Carlisle and Esme just looked pleased, probably because Edward had finally found someone he loved. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen have persuaded me not to send you back to your mother, and I won't make you leave this school but we have agreed on some new rules. First if you want to go anywhere besides ether homes one of Edward's siblings or one of your friends must accompany you. Second, the rule of not going on dates on weekdays still applies. Other rules may be put into effect as the need arises."

I heard Edward breath a sigh of relief, I just buried myself deeper in Edward's hard chest. Just then the bell rang and all the students started running to their classes. Edward slid me of his lap and after we threw smiles at our parents, Edward took my hand and we ran at a human pace to my first class.

After that during school and on the weekends Edward and I were inseparable. When we went on dates we always took Emmit or Alice because we knew that they wouldn't ask bother us. One Saturday morning Edward asked me to come to his house to listen to music and hang out with his family. I agreed, Edward took me in his arms and sprung lightly from the window, then Edward swung me onto his back and we took of at a run for the beautiful house on the river's edge. As soon as we got there Alice, Esme, and Rosalie, grabbed me and declared that we were going shopping. I stared at them confused, when I realized they were going to probably take me shopping where we shopped for the prom dresses, I blushed. They didn't listen to my protesting and wrestled me into Rosalie's convertible.

I was right they were taking me to the expensive boutique we got my prom dress. Edward, Emmit, Carlisle, and Jasper followed in Carlisle's Mercedes. As soon as we walked in the door of the store, Alice made me sit with the guys and the girls left to go find some clothes for me to try. I glared at Edward, "Would you please explain to me what is happening here?" I asked.

Before he could answer, the girls were back, their arms loaded with clothes. I groaned as they towed me toward the dressing room. As soon as I was in the first outfit they towed me back to where the guys were sitting. "I like it, it looks good on her." Edward complemented. We went through that process all morning, everyone not listening to my complaints, commenting on whatever outfit I happened to be wearing. Finally I had tried on everything Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had found. They bought the outfits they decided they liked. Only when we were in the car, did anyone tell me what was going on, since my birthday was the next day they were treating me to an early birthday present.

After all that shopping Edward said that it was time for me to head back to Charlie's house. "Thank you for letting me spend the day with your family, Edward, but I do recall that I told everyone to just ignore my birthday" I reminded and thanked him at the same time.

"Sure, but the last birthday any of us celebrated was Emmit in 1935 so we aren't going to be paying attention to your plea for us to ignore your birthday," he said, his icy fingers entangling themselves in mine.

The only problem was how I was getting home since Edward carried me to the house. The answer was clear as Carlisle remarked they had some place they had to be. "We'll all take Bella home, and stop by the meadow after we drop her off."

The next thing I knew I sat between Edward and Alice in the back seat of the Mercedes. When we pulled up behind Charlie's patrol car, Edward pulled off my seatbelt before I could even blink my eyes. Edward pulled me out of the car and into his arms. I knew it was useless but I tried to pull away, anyway. He let me go and we walked up to the house. He was there before me as usual, pulling the key from the eves. When he swung open the door a look of shock played across his angelic face. I was surprised that he was surprised, since he could read minds, not much got past him.

Seeing his face turn to anger I broke into a run, by the time I reached the house he was already inside crouched like a cat ready to pounce. I knew this was a bad sign. I stood rooted where I stood as I saw the scene in front of me. On the floor was Charlie, with Veronica crouched behind him. We had interrupted her feeding, on my father.

I screamed as Edward pounced upon Veronica, grabbing her and dragging her into the kitchen. My scream alerted the others still waiting outside, they ran into the house. They immediately knew what was going on, Emmit flew to the kitchen to help Edward… with what ever he was doing.

Carlisle went to my father to check for a pulse. Alice, Jasper, and Esme ran over to check on me. Rosalie went over to the couch and sank in to it stunned. Carlisle came back over to where the others were comforting me, trying to dry my tears; he looked like he was ready to cry himself if that was possible. "He's gone Bella," he said softly.

That just brought more tears. Edward came back in the room his clothes stained with blood. When he saw me huddled in Esme's arms he rushed over and cradled me in his own strong arms. "Shhhh…. It's ok that monster won't bother you any longer," he promised. "What will we do now? Take her home with us?"

"Yes, that would probably be best for the time being," Carlisle replied, he sounded tired.

"NO! That girl has brought nothing but trouble to us, today was fun, but I was just playing along for Edward's sake. I still feel the same way about her as before," Rosalie shrieked.

I flinched back in fear. Edward bolted upright, dropping me onto surprised Jasper.

"Have you lost your mind," Edward roared. "You can't seriously think that after what just happened we would just leave her here unprotected!"

I could feel Jasper trying to instill some calm in Edward, but finally gave up, since he was getting nowhere. So instead he swung me up into his granite arms, carrying me as if he were carrying 15 pounds instead of 115. With that, he walked with me in his arms outside so I didn't have to listen to the arguing. Fifteen minutes later Edward and the others came out and beckoned Jasper to put me down. "She's coming home with us, though Rosalie doesn't like it," Edward said, glaring at Rosalie.

Edward pulled me back toward the house, and took me upstairs to my room. He started throwing everything into my duffle bag. "Is anyone going to tell me what is going on!" I exploded.

"You want to know what's going on! You are coming to my place, because you can't stay here," he yelled. " Rosalie doesn't want you to come because she will have you to be jealous of all the time instead of just school," he said angrily. "We haven't yet worked out how you will sleep and eat but we'll work it out so don't worry."

I stood there stunned while he continued to pack my bag for me. Before I knew it he was dragging me toward the door and soon we were in the car, and driving toward the outskirts of Fork.

"Where will she sleep?" asked Emmit. "How will she eat?"

"Well, she can ether sleep in Edward's room or Jasper and Alice's. We can just keep food in the kitchen. The only thing is if she sleeps in Jasper Alice's room where will Jasper and Alice be?" Carlisle put in.

"She can sleep in my room. She's used to sleeping with me there." Edward said, without looking to see if it was fine with me, of course.

"That's fine, well we're here," Carlisle said wearily.

Emmit lifted me out and up to the house, while Edward got my bag. Emmit took me strait Edward's room and set me down on the sofa, Edward was by his side. He tossed my bag on the floor and sat beside me on the sofa, with his head in his hands. Emmit left, leaving Edward and I alone, very subtly giving us some privacy. He looked at me and smiled my favorite crooked smile. He pulled me over and his cold lips pressed softly against my own. My heart thudded wildly against my ribs and I had to concentrate on not hyperventilating. Then Esme came in and stared at Edward and I on the sofa, not that Edward was surprised to see her.

"Um… what do you like to eat? Here make a list," she said.

A few minutes later I had compiled the list, then Esme took the list and told us she and Alice were going shopping. Then Carlisle came in, "The couch you both are lounging on, folds out into a bed, but of course you know that Edward, so that takes care of your sleeping arrangements. Esme has gone to get your food. So I guess that's it, welcome to the family, Bella!"

A few hours later I was so tired I decided that it was time to go to bed, I said good night to everyone and walked up the stairs. While I was brushing my teeth I made one of my hardest decisions ever. I was going to become a vampire no mater what Edward said, I would see if Carlisle or Alice could do it since Edward was so opposed to that idea. So that night when Edward came up I was awake waiting for him. "What are you still doing up? You came upstairs over half an hour ago, is everything alright?"

"Edward I love you, but no matter what you say I am going to find someway for me to be like you."

"What are you crazy, no way am I going to let you through you life away like that!"

"Look Charlie is dead, the only people that still matter is you and your family, and your all vampires! Even if you say you won't do it I'll ask someone else to do it, you're not the only vampire that lives in this house!"

"What about Renée?" he asked, then he suddenly went stiff, and stalked over to the door throwing it wide open.

When the door opened it revealed the rest of the family huddled together listening to every word we were yelling to each other. They all looked grim, except Rosalie who stood there fuming. Edward looked as angry as I was stunned, he sighed and sat down next to my feet rubbing his eyes with the palms of his graceful hands.

"She's got a point Edward, besides it's her choice," Carlisle said. He turned to look at me, "Bella, if this is what you want then I'm willing to help you get there."

"No! That is not going to happen, I can't sit by and watch this anymore. I want all of you out of my room NOW!" Edward bellowed.

None of them moved, except Carlisle who came over and picked up off the couch/bed. That made Edward even angrier than he already was; he jumped up trying to stop Carlisle. But Carlisle took me out of the room ignoring the string of barely audible profanities.

He took me to Alice and Jasper's room, while the rest of the family followed, and set me down on one of their beanbag chairs. "You can sleep here tonight we'll talk more tomorrow. Don't worry about it tonight. Sleep well." Then they all left, turning out the lights as they went

In the morning I had trouble remembering why I was I Alice's room. Then it came flooding back. Tears suddenly filled my eyes, and then I heard the door open when I looked up Alice poked her head in and asked me to come down stairs. "Can I shower first? I know that I look a mess." I asked.

"No I was told to bring you strait down. May I?" she replied holding out her arms to lift me in to her arms.

So I was lifted in to her iron arms and carried down the stairs. She set me down on the bottom step, and pulled me into the living room. Everyone was assembled there; Edward was sitting there fuming, but jumped up to take me from Alice. He sat me down on the piano bench beside him. "Nice hair Bella, but to the point. I caved in, and agreed to let you be changed, but only if I get to do it. There is one condition though," he said.

"Condition?" I asked confused.

"Yes, marry me first, then I will change you," he clarified.

"Oh Edward, even if you wouldn't change me, the answer is yes!" I gushed, my eyes swimming with tears. "I am so happy right now, but as you pointed out my hair looks like a haystack, so can I get a shower?"

He smiled, grabbed my hand, and pulled me into a kiss. This was not like his other kisses; it was more passionate, if that was possible. He pulled back as soon as I got dizzy, but he still held me close. I blushed as the rest of the family cheered behind us, I tried to pull away but Edward was having none of that and kissed me again just like before. As he pulled away he slipped a ring on my finger. I looked down at the ring, it was a white gold band with a diamond in the middle with a topaz heart on ether side of the diamond, and my tears were flowing freely now. Then Carlisle came over, and handed me a towel. He told me I could use the bathroom in Edward's room to take my shower. Edward picked me up and carried me bridal-style to his room beaming down at me with love and pleasure in his eyes.

He set me down on the toilet seat, and took some clothes from Alice who had apparently followed us to bring me my clothes. They walked out of the bathroom and gave me some privacy. I turned on the water and stepped in letting the hot water relax my exited muscles. I found my strawberry shampoo and body wash on the edge of the tub; it was good to smell the familiar scent. I washed as fast as I could while being thorough and speedy at the same time. I got out and dried quickly, I got dressed in jeans and a forest green sweater that I swore I had never seen before.

I ran stumbling down to the living room. I almost fell flat on my face on the last step, but Edward caught me and smiled. "Hello, my angel. Renee will be here in a few minutes; our family is waiting on the porch. Care to join us?"

* * *

A/N: this is my first fan fic so please revew. should I continue or not, let me know

love, curly haired bookworm


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but Mrs. Meyer owns both Twilight and New Moon. My only person is Matthew Hix.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I have revised the first chapter, so now Veronica is now correctly Victoria, and Emmit is Emmett. Thanks, here is chapter two!

"Renee is coming?" I inquired nervously.

"When Esme called her she was cautious at first, but after the initial shock she wanted to help plan the wedding. I hope that's ok with you, my dear," Edward answered my question.

I shrugged and followed Edward out onto the porch. The entire family was either standing next to the rail, or sitting on it. Edward gently picked me up, and set me on the railing in front of him. I leaned back into his stone chest, as he wrapped his arms around my waist so I didn't fall off. Then I noticed Carlisle and Esme were absent. Edward noticed my confusion and told me they went to pickup Renee; of course, if she had taken a taxi it would never have found the turn off. My trail of thought was broken when Carlisle's black Mercedes came around the bend.

The car came to a halt, and its passengers alighted. Carlisle went around at a human pace to the trunk and pulled out Renee's bags. Renee swung her purse over her arm, then she spotted Edward and I. She ran over and pulled me into a hug. "Bella we need to talk. I mean you are eighteen and are getting married, you really need to reconsider. I mean you saw how Charlie and I turned out; I don't want that for you. I want you to be happy," she said holding me at arms length her eyes boring into mine.

"Mom, I will be happy. We won't end up like you did, I promise," I responded confidently.

"Mrs. Dwyer, I love your daughter very much. I will do everything in my power to make her happy. Thank you for coming up to help make this dream come true for us," Edward said sincerity ringing with every word.

Renee nodded deep in thought. I looked up at Edward hoping she wasn't thinking about how to talk me out of this. By the look on Edward's face I could tell she was, this was not going to be a pleasant day. Esme sensing our awkwardness invited to show Renee her room. She agreed still deep in thought. I was pretty confident that what ever Renee was planning it wouldn't work, but I had a seed of worry start to sprout.

"Edward what was she thinking?" I was unable to keep the worry out of my voice as I spoke.

"She is planning to plant doubt in your mind about my love for you. After that she will try and talk you out of the wedding. When she accomplishes that she will take you off to Florida to meet an eligible bachelor she has met at her office. Don't let her convince you though. I love you more than anything, nothing will change that. Just don't forget that," Edward said.

Oh crap, "why would she want me to doubt you? Why can't she just be happy for me? But don't worry Edward I love you too much to have silly ideas put in my head," I said trying to sound confident, though I was worried, I knew how persuasive Renee could be once she got an idea in her head.

I followed Edward back into the house; Renee and Esme were sitting on the sofa. When Renee saw us she stood up and asked to talk to me alone. I looked up at Edward worry showing plainly in my eyes. He smiled reassuringly and nodded. I squeezed his hand and followed Renee upstairs to the guest bedroom. It was a nice room, all maroon and crimson. I sat next to her cross legged on the bed, and waited expectantly.

"Bella, baby, this boy has acted just like Charlie did from the minute I first laid eyes on him. You will go through the same thing I did, I don't want that life for you. After the wedding he will grow distant and then not really notice you at all. You will be heart broken. It will take you years to heal. You need to get out while you still can. Come back to Florida with me. You can start over, go to college and find a better guy. I just don't want to see you hurt baby. Please think about this," Renee pleaded.

I did think about it, for three days I thought. I didn't know what Charlie did when he and mom got married, so Mom could be right. Maybe I should go back to Florida with her, meet this guy she found. I might be able to like him as much as I liked Edward. Edward had survived for over one hundred years before I came along, he could just go back to the way things were before I came and complicated his existence. Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll go to Florida and start over again.

I found the Cullen's sitting in the living room watching a movie. They all looked up when I sat down on the couch next to Edward. "Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked concerned.

Tears started to leak out of the corners of my eyes. "I'm going back to Florida after Charlie's funeral. Renee is right, how do I know I won't end up like her. I can't take that risk. I'm sorry, goodbye," with that I grabbed the keys to my truck and walked out the door.

Renee was staying at a hotel in Port Angeles. The day before I took all my clothes to her room, so all I had to do was say goodbye. I knocked on the door to her suite; she opened the door with a smile. "I am so proud of you, honey. You did the right thing. I met a new guy at my office, by the way. He's twenty two, and is looking for a girlfriend. This could be your chance to move on. Maybe you could give him a try," she said still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Sure, that would be great. What's his name?" I really didn't think this would last long, why not give it a chance?

"Matthew Hix," she replied.

The next day was Charlie's funeral. I dressed in a knee length black off-the-shoulder dress with black ballet flats. Renee and I climbed into my truck, and away we went, back to Forks for the last time. When we reached the funeral home I spotted Billy and Jacob immediately. Jacob had grown since I last saw him, he was around 6'4" now. I got out and walked over to them. "I am so sorry Bells. I am so very sorry about Charlie," Billy said solemnly.

I nodded and walked inside, the Cullen's greeted me with waves from across the room. I ignored them, greeting other well wishers. Renee came over with a young man I had never seen before. "Bell, this is Matthew Hix," Renee introduced.

I smiled, he was about 6'2". His eyes were bright green under neatly groomed blond hair. I took his offered hand, he was gentle with me. "I am sorry to hear of the loss of your father, Miss Swan. My deepest apologies," he said kissing my knuckles softly.

I must admit he was quite a gentleman, "Bella, please Mr. Hix, it is a pleasure to meet you," I said politely.

"If I call you Bella you must call me Matt, if you will," he said again totally polite.

"That would be lovely, Matt," I said smiling.

He offered his arm to me to escort me to my seat. I took it gracefully. Then I realized I still wore Edward's ring. "One moment please," I asked.

He nodded. I walked over to the Cullen's. "I believe this belongs to you Mr. Cullen." I said stiffly as I slipped the ring off my finger. I lifted his hand and placed the ring in his palm. I folded his fingers over his palm, and turned and walked back to where Matt stood. I again took his arm, and allowed myself to be led to my seat. Matt asked if he could sit next to me. I smiled and nodded.

I cried through most of the service. Matt put his arm around my shoulder and allowed me to cry into his shoulder. After the service I again took his offered arm, and walked out into the rain. He opened his umbrella so we could walk to my truck and stay dry at the same time. "Miss Bella is that man over there beckoning for you?" he asked.

I looked over to see Emmett gesturing me to come over. "No, he must be beckoning to someone else," I said even though I knew he meant me.

Matt opened my door and helped me in, I said thank you. "I do believe you and I have the same flight back to Florida, would you mind if I followed you to the airport?" he asked.

I nodded. He got in his car and followed me, just as he said he would. It happened that our seats were next to each other on the plane too. This was more then a coincidence, but I didn't mind. I was starting to really like this Matthew Hix guy. We talked about common interests until we touched down in Jacksonville. Matt picked up his car at the airport. It was a Porsche, it only had two seats. We had three people. Renee offered to take a cab, so we could continue to get to know each other.

**EPOV (after Bella left the funeral home)**

She left, Renee had succeeded. My Bella was gone, she returned my ring. Matthew Hix had swept her off her feet with is gentlemanly charms. I was stunned during the entire drive home. Everyone was silent, not just me. We had all thought that Bella would ignore Renee, we were all wrong. Now she was going somewhere I couldn't reach her, the sunny Jacksonville, Florida. I felt Alice go rigid beside me, I pried into her mind…

(The vision) Bella was dressed in a long white gown, a veil over her face. She was beaming from ear to ear. She was walking down a church aisle; at the end of the aisle was none other than Matthew Hix. (End vision)

Bella was becoming Mrs. Matthew Hix. "How soon Alice?" I asked.

"Three months," was the deadly answer.

In three months I would lose Bella forever. Alice explained the vision to the rest to the family as I stared out the window. If vampires could cry, I would be. The love of my life was getting married to a different man in three months. I had to stop this, get Bella back.

**BPOV**

It had been three weeks since I had left Forks. I spent the majority of those three weeks with Matt. He was wonderful; I had almost forgotten Edward and the life I had left behind when I left Forks. I was almost sure I loved Matthew Hix. Matt was a gentleman through and through. He was taking me out to dinner tonight. He said he had a surprise for me tonight. I was excited. I was almost ready to go. I was wearing a lavender spaghetti strap dress and matching ballet flats. I was still totally clumsy, so I avoided heels for the most part.

I walked downstairs where Renee and Phil were lounging in the living room. Renee was probably the happiest I had ever seen her. She glowed every time Matt and I were together. I knew she was in on the secret of tonight, so was Phil. I avoided asking them, because even though I didn't like surprises much, this was one time I could handle not knowing. There was a knock at the door at precisely eight o'clock. He was always very prompt. Phil answered the door and let in a beaming Matthew Hix.

Just seeing him made my heart do flip-flops. I waved goodbye to Phil and Renee, and took Matt's arm. He held open my door as I slipped into my seat. He shut my door after making sure my skirt wouldn't get caught. I sighed inwardly as he slid into the seat next to me.

A/N: sorry it took so long to update I had to ask a friend of mine how to first. Then I got caught up in the holiday mess. I am also writing other stories, so keep an eye out for them. Love, Curly-Haired Bookworm

P.S. please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Twilight and New Moon are both from owned by Mrs. Meyer. I do however own Matthew Hix and Jody.

Chapter 3

We pulled up in front of an Italian place. Matt opened my door for me, and led me inside. A waitress led us to a table for two in a secluded corner. Matt pulled my chair out for me and pushed it in when I sat down. Then he sat down himself. We looked over our menus and selected our food. The waitress came back with a salad bowl and breadsticks. When she placed the plate in front of me, I noticed the plate was not empty. In the middle of the plate sat a velvet box. The waitress left while I was staring curiously at the box. "Are you just going to stare at it or are you going to open it?" Matt asked.

So I opened it, inside was a princess cut diamond ring. I gasped, "Isabella Marie Swan, I know we haven't even known each other for a month, but I love you. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man, and become Mrs. Matthew Hix?" he proposed.

"Yes, oh, I will. Thank you. I love you, too," I said through tears of happiness.

All through the rest of the meal I was smiling, at Matt or my ring. When we left the staff congratulated us. When we got back to my house Renee opened the door. She beamed when she saw the ring on my hand. "Oh, I knew you would say yes. My Bella's getting married. When's the big day?" she gushed.

"I don't know we really didn't discuss a date. Well, Bella what do you say in about two months," Matt answered.

"That would be perfect." I said, looking up into his green eyes.

**EPOV (the day of the proposal)**

I lay on the couch in my room Clair De Lune playing softly from the hidden speakers. Yesterday Alice had seen Matthew's proposal. Bella had said yes, now all I had to do was come up with a way to break them up.

**BPOV (the wedding day)**

I was so happy, this was the day I would marry Matt. I looked at my dress hanging on the back of my door. It was perfect. It was long, but not long enough to trip over. The bodice was covered in lace. My veil hung next to it. It was simple, a wreath of flowers with a tulle train. The wedding was at 10 o'clock, I had four excruciating hours to get ready and get to the church. Renee poked her head in and said breakfast was ready. I followed her down stairs.

Finally at nine we were on our way to the church. I was bouncing up and down in my seat with excitement and nerves. We finally got to the church and Phil carried my dress into a Sunday school room. He hung it up on a hook and left to go to another Sunday school room where the men were getting ready. Renee helped me into my dress while my friend Jody set up. She had a degree in cosmetology so she was going to do my hair and make-up. I sat patiently while she poked and pulled. Then she was done, and went to go change into her sky blue bridesmaid dress.

Phil poked his head in and said it was time. I took a deep breath, and walked over to the door leading to the sanctuary. The music started to play and the door was opened. The flower girl went first, followed by my bridesmaids. Now it was my turn I took Phil's arm, and started walking down the aisle. All eyes were on me as I walked. I kept my eyes on Matt waiting for me. I finally got to the end, gave Phil a hug and took Matt's outstretched hand. He led me up to where the pastor was standing. We listened to the pastor and repeated our vows. Then we were officially married, we turned and walked down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Hix. As we exited the church to go and take pictures in the courtyard, I spotted some uninvited guests at the same time Matt did.

The entire Cullen family stood among the bystanders. We decided to ignore them for the moment. Picture after picture were taken, then the final picture was taken and it was time for the reception. We drove to the restaurant by the beach with Renee and Phil. Matt opened my door for me, I took his hand and alighted. I walked hand in hand with Matt into the restaurant. Cheering erupted when we walked through the door. I noticed the Cullen's in a corner, this was crossing the line. After dinner, Matt and I went around to the different tables greeting our guests. The Cullen's were not among them. I told Matt I was going outside for some fresh air and escaped to the beach.

I took off my shoes and walked barefoot in the sand. "Bella!" I spun, their stood the entire Cullen family.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm happy now?" I asked, I wished Matt would come out.

"Bella you know you don't love him," Edward pleaded.

"How dare you tell me who I do and don't love Edward Cullen," I screamed at him.

I was saved as Matt walked out hearing my shout. "Are you ok, honey? What's going on?" he asked concerned.

"Matt, remember me telling you about the guy I was going to marry before I met you? That is him, trying to convince me that I don't love you," I said as I walked over to stand by him.

"Get out of here, leave my bride in peace! Come Bella, let's go back inside and join the party," you could tell Edward had just ruined the best day of his life.

I glared at Edward before taking Matt's arm, and going inside. When Renee saw us, she rushed over demanding to know what took so long. "We had to deal with the family Cullen," Matt said.

Renee was furious, but calmed down after she learned that it had not made me reconsider my marriage to Matt. Matt took me to dance, and we had fun until eleven o'clock that night. At that time everyone went home and Matt helped me into the car. We drove to his house, my new house. Matt had brought over my clothes this morning. I was very tired, so when we got to the house I immediately went up to the bedroom and grabbed my pajamas. Matt came in a few minutes later, he unzipped my dress for me. I changed into my pajamas, as Matt did the same in the bathroom. He came out dressed in plaid pajama pants and a clean white shirt. He looked quite handsome.

I walked past him into the bathroom so I could scrub off my make-up. I looked at myself in the mirror; I looked just the same as I did any other night. I was dressed in a tank-top and shorts; my chocolate brown hair was pulled up in to a ponytail. The only thing different was that last night I wasn't Mrs. Hix, I was plain old Bella Swan. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom, and laid down next to Matt. He put his arm around my waist. I quickly fell asleep, with Matt snoring softly beside me.

In the morning the Florida sun was streaming in the window. Matt had his head propped up on one elbow, watching me sleep. "Good morning, how did you sleep?" I asked.

"Fine, though it is different having another person asleep next to you. Especially a person that talks in her sleep," he replied with a grin.

I blushed. I had gotten used to not having anyone around to hear my sleep talk. He laughed. "Don't worry you didn't say anything too embarrassing,"

"What do you mean 'too embarrassing'?" I asked.

"You said you loved me, but I already knew that," he said, toying with the end of my ponytail.

I smiled. Matt kissed my forehead and got out of bed. I rolled over on my back and watched him get ready. "What is on the agenda for to day?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking we should start packing for our honeymoon. We do leave tomorrow you know," he called from the bathroom.

I sat up as Matt was walking out of the bathroom. He was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt. I smiled at him and stood up. I walked to the closet and grabbed jeans shorts and a blue t-shirt. I went to the bathroom to change. I dressed quickly and ran my brush through my hair. I set the brush back down on the shelf and walked out of the bathroom. Matt had his suitcase open on the bed, folding a pair of jeans neatly. When he saw I was done he came over and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then he grabbed my duffle and set it on the bed. I folded my pajamas and placed them on the floor next to the bed. I would pack them in the morning. We packed almost all morning, breaking once to have breakfast. Matt was a wonderful cook, so we both worked on lunch together. We laughed a lot while we cooked.

We made grilled cheese sandwiches and vegetable soup. When it was done we sat at our kitchen table and ate. After lunch we settled down on the couch to watch a movie. We watched Romeo and Juliet; I managed not to cry as I usually did. After that we sat around and read.

**EPOV (the day after the wedding)  
**I lay on my couch staring moodily at my ceiling, thinking. I was too late. She was off married to Renee's goon. My Bella was no longer my Bella, she was _his _Bella now. Alice looked ready to cry, she was so certain that we would get there in time, we didn't though. She had married that vile Matthew Hix. This is all Renee's fault. If she had never planted that doubt in Bella's mind, we would be married by now. "Let's go to Paris and clear our minds, shall we." Carlisle suggested. I didn't see him come in and I had blocked out everyone's thoughts so I was surprised when he spoke. I shrugged it didn't matter anymore. Bella was no longer mine. So the next day we were headed to the airport.

**BPOV**

We got to the airport in plenty of time. Matt found a trolley and loaded our luggage onto it. He pushed it one handed, the other entwined in mine. After we checked our baggage we sat down in the chairs provided for passengers waiting to board. Matt's parents had paid for us to fly to Paris. They were quite rich so had managed to get us first class tickets. Finally our flight was called; we waited in line for a few minutes then boarded the plane. Only after we were seated did I look at our fellow passengers.

Seven pairs of topaz eyes gazed back at me, oh great. The Cullen's were going to Paris, too. They had better not do anything to ruin my honeymoon. I looked away and pretended to not notice them. I laid my head on Matt's shoulder as we took off. I hated takeoff; I liked flying I just hated takeoff. Matt understood and stroked my hair to calm me. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew Matt was shaking me awake saying we had landed. I sat up and stretched. Matt had taken the window seat so he waited patiently for me to get out before he could. I scooted out and Matt followed close behind. We quickly went to claim our luggage. Matt managed to find another trolley so he loaded our bags onto it.

I followed Matt through security, which took forever. I could see the Cullen's a few families in front of us. When we got out of the terminal, we went to the taxi bay. The Cullen family was also waiting there for a taxi. I just stood and gazed at them as I waited arm in arm with my new husband. After a few seconds the Cullen's turned around and gazed back at me. I flushed and looked up at Matt. He smiled down and kissed the top of my head. I sighed and told him I loved him. He said he loved me too, and I could have sworn I heard a vampire's growl.

A taxi finally came and the driver helped up load our baggage into the trunk. We didn't have much we were only staying for a week. Matt gave the driver the address of our hotel and we were off, leaving the Cullen's behind. I gazed out the window, "So the Cullens are in Paris, too. They seem to pop up where ever we are. I wonder why?" Matt asked I turned to gaze at him.

"I really don't know. I wish they wouldn't though, it makes me uncomfortable," I said snuggling into his arms.

We reached the hotel then. I climbed out after Matt, who was helping the cabbie with the luggage. A bellhop came and loaded the luggage onto a cart. He pushed it to the hotel lobby, Matt went to check in. I waited with the bellhop and the cart. "So Bella long time no see. Where is dear Edward?" I looked up into the burgundy eyes of Laurent.

I took a step back in shock. James and Victoria were dead, two out of three. And now here was the third and final one. Was he going to kill me like James and Victoria were going to? Where was Edward when I needed him? Wait what was I thinking, I was married to Matt. I loved him… didn't I? Matt headed back over and I thought I saw his eyes turn black for a moment. Wait I thought only vampire's eyes changed colors. I was differently loosing my mind.

A/N: ha I left you with a cliffy. Please review. No flames please people, and happy 2007.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer owns both Twilight and New Moon. I do own Matthew Hix however. 

My brow furrowed I confusion. Could Matt possibly be a vampire, but no he had the sexiest green eyes. I was in way over my head with this vampire nonsense. I suddenly got very dizzy and started to fall. Matt caught me in his warm arms. Ha warm arms, vampires had cold arms. I then proceeded to pass out.

**EPOV** **(after Bella gets in the cab)**

Huh, so Bella was in Paris. She was probably on her honeymoon. I was going to take her to Paris on our honeymoon. Another cab pulled up and we got in. We got to our Paris house shortly. We unloaded our bags and went in.

**BPOV (after she passes out)**

I woke-up in our hotel room. Matt was lying next to me, looking at me worriedly. I managed to smile at him. "What happened, baby? Are you feeling ok?" he asked still worried.

"I don't really know. I was talking to the bellhop. The bellhop of course," I said things clicking into place.

"Honey did he say something? Did he do anything to you?" he asked still somewhat worried.

"He was a person I knew from my past. Seeing him again terrified me," I said burring my head in the pillow.

"Why? Did he do something in the past? Please tell me, I can help. Really I can," he asked.

"Do you believe in vampires?" I asked.

"Yes I do," of course there was a slight possibility in the back of my mind that he was a vampire.

"They aren't just fiction. All the Cullens are vampires. Not long after I met them, another coven came by. One of the members of that coven was the bellhop. Two members of that coven tried to kill me. The bellhop now wants revenge. Edward killed the other two others," I explained.

"Oh, Bella. I won't let that thing hurt you. I have a confession to make. I too am a vampire. My powers are shape-shifting and seduction. I knew that the Cullens were vampires. Your great-great-great grandmother did me a favor, so when I found that Renee was a descendent of Elizabeth, I knew how to repay Elizabeth. I found out that she disapproved of her daughter's fiancé. I walked into her office and found a picture of you. I commented on how beautiful you were. She told me here worries about your marriage, I commented on how I was looking for a girlfriend myself. The rest was all your mother. I hope you will stay with me anyway. I love you Bell," he confessed.

Oh, my gosh. I was shocked. No wonder I had left Edward. "I will stay with you for now, but I want you to come with me so we can tell Edward about Laurent. That's the name of the bellhop. By the way what do you really look like with out the shape-shifting?" I said after debating for a few moments.

He nodded and closed his eyes. Then there before me stood Matt in his true form. He had messy black hair and topaz eyes. He was about 6'5". Long wiry muscles stretched under snow white skin. He was absolutely gorgeous. He came over and put an icy cold arm around my shoulders. His arm was icy, so as part of his shape-shifting he could return warmth to his skin. I sighed and snuggled into him. This was going to be a long day. I looked over at the clock, seven o'clock in the morning.

Matt released me and I hopped off the bed to go get ready. I tripped on my way and a long white arm steadied me. I smiled up at two gorgeous topaz eyes. He set me on my feet and I walked over to my bag. I took out an ice blue shirt, faded blue jeans and my bag of toiletries. I stepped into the bathroom to shower and change. I took a really hot shower and got dressed. The shirt hugged all the right places. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I exited the bathroom and sat down next to Matt. He was back in his human form.

"If you are ready we can go tell the Cullens about our little friend," Matt said with a sigh.

I could tell he wasn't looking forward to going anywhere near any member of the Cullen family. I nodded and stepped into my Uggs. I took his now warm hand as he led me out of our room. He locked the door and guided me down stairs. He went out into the parking lot and opened the passenger's side door of our rental car. I sat down, and during the entire ride I just stared out of the window dejectedly. I wasn't really looking forward to seeing Edward. If he knew that Matt had deceived me into marrying him, well let's just say it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

Matt stopped the car in front of a colonial style mansion. Alice rushed out of the house, followed by the rest of the family. Edward let out a small growl as Matt exited the car. I gave a reassuring smile to Matt and walked up the stairs to the porch. Carlisle spoke first, "What do we owe the pleasure of your company Bella dear?"

"Um, well there are a lot of things we need to talk about. Mind if we come in?" this was not going to be a peaceful conversation.

Carlisle nodded and led the way into the living room. Matt and I sat down on a loveseat while the Cullens sat on chairs and couches. "Ok, where to start? When Matt was checking in I stood with the bellhop. The bellhop was Laurent. And second I apparently got married to a vampire anyway. Matt is a vampire," as I said all of this I was staring down at my suddenly very interesting shoes.

The room was silent, and then Edward spoke. "So what is your ability Hix?"

"Shape-shifting and seduction"

"So you made Bella think that she was in love with you? Why?"

"Returning a favor"

The Cullens were silent as they contemplated this. "What favor were you returning?" this time it was Emmett who spoke up.

"Bella's great-great-great grandmother helped me out of a sticky situation so I helped out Renee. I knew I could use my seduction on Bella, so I did. Renee was quite happy and now I am married to the greatest girl in the world. Thank you for sharing Cullen," he replied.

That got Edward very angry. He leapt at Matt, before he got there Matt phased into vampire form. Matt grabbed me and leapt aside, letting Edward crash harmlessly into the wall. The Cullens were momentarily confused before they realized that the person that was holding me protectively was Matt in vampire form. Edward spun still crouched; he must have told Emmett in his mind to get me away from harm because the next thing my human self realized I was behind Emmett's brawn. Emmett was looking down at me protectively.

He picked me up and took me to where the rest of the Cullen family was standing. I looked over to where the two men in my life were fighting. They were just blurs of color. I ran over and buried myself in Esme's arms. She picked me up and sat me on her lap. I must have fallen asleep during the fight because I was woken up some time later by Alice. I was confused as to where I was when I awoke, then I realized I was in her room. She lifted me off of a cushion, and carried me down stairs.

When we got there the living room was in shambles. Edward and Matt were nowhere to be seen. I smelled smoke. The only way to kill a vampire was to shred it and burn the pieces. Burn the pieces. That is when I passed out.

A/N: ha another cliffy. So review with who you think won the fight. Thanks, Curly-Haired Bookworm


	5. authors note

Sorry for not updating. I can only update when I am at school, and I have transferred schools for a couple weeks. So expect something in early February. Thanks for sticking with me. –curly-haired bookworm


End file.
